youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Logdotzip
Tyler Pappas (born November 6, 1991), better known by his gamertag Logdotzip, is an American YouTuber who is famous for his Minecraft videos. He started his YouTube channel in 2006, dedicated to Runescape, but eventually transitioned to Minecraft. With over 1.7 million subscribers, Logdotzip continues producing various Minecraft content, including Minecraft Command Block Creations, Maps, Updates, and more. In July 2017, Logdotzip launched a second channel, dotZiP, featuring various gaming and vlog content. Origin of Gamertag When Tyler was about 10 or 11 years old, he wanted to join an online Yu-Gi-Oh forum, and the forum owner's username was LordObelisk, after the Yu-Gi-Oh card "Obelisk The Tormentor." Obelisk was one of the three "God Cards" of the show and card game. Tyler thought LordObelisk's name was so cool, Tyler decided to make his uersame LordofGods and kept it for a while. Tyler soon realized that there was no way for people to know he was referring to Yu-Gi-Oh, so he shortened LordofGods to LoG so that people wouldn't be offended. Finally there was a trend to add ".zip" to the end of forum display names, so his name became LoG.zip, which is now "Logdotzip." THE ONLY CAPITAL IS THE L! Tyler discussed his gamertag origin in an interview with tubefilter. The interview can be found here . Ongoing Series * Only One Command * Minecraft Redstone Creations * Custom Maps * The Tempest Box (TTB) * Minecraft 1.10 News * Skyblock Survival Ended Series * Crafting w/ Noobs (Season 1) * Modded Noobs (Season 2) * Crazy Craft : Cancelled * Cube Survival * Attack of the B-Team * Time Travelerd * Minecraft Tweaks * Mod Reviews * How to Minecraft Season 2 (How 2 Minecraft) * Endstone Survival * Blood and Bones * Minecraft 1.9 News * Custom Command Mod Pack (Season 1) Series Information How to Minecraft The series began on September 14, 2014 and ended on March 15, 2015. Some of the other players on this SMP server include Choco the Choco (Kweh), Vikk, Pete, Jerome, and more. Some of his more notable projects include a mob museum, animal farms, and being one of the best pranksters. This SMP server is a vanilla survival that lasted Tyler for 105 episodes. In the final episode, he uncovers some deep regrets he had about not collaborating with the other YouTubers on the server. He feels like he isn't going to be invited for the second season, but that news in yet to be revealed. Stranded Raft This series is on a custom map with the redstone implants of thirst, thermoregulation, and more. Tyler and Choco from KwehCraft started this series together on a rough start, having a second episode debate on whether to quit of restart it due to Tyler's deaths. The custom map is based of the survival-indie style game Stranded Deep, where you are stuck on a archipelago of islands that house shipwrecks that you salvage for materials and food. Sharks that inhabit the real game's waters are replaced by harsh Guardians. No other hostile mobs spawn on the islands, but animals such as rabbits and chickens (seagulls, referring to the resources pack) do appear on some islands. Only One Command In this series, Tyler shows off custom "vanilla mods" he has found. He demonstrates how to install them and what they do. Play buttons *100,000 subscribers (2013) *1,000,000 subscribers (2016) Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers